


the rainbow after the storm

by snowysatoru



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, gbf femslash week 2019 day 1: rainbow, just bc of the mention of faasan, one itty bitty spoiler for wmtsb3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru
Summary: For as long as Michael could remember, Gabriel always had a fascination with rainbows.





	the rainbow after the storm

**Author's Note:**

> (written for gbf femslash week day 1: rainbow)
> 
> -stumbles in several months later with Starbucks- hello long time no see :’D
> 
> To save everyone a long explanation, my laptop died back in April so writing fics has been rather difficult. (I'm writing this on an iPad as we speak).
> 
> But seeing a femslash week for granblue was an opportunity I wasn't to let slip by, so here’s some gabumika! hope you all enjoy!

_ “Mika-chan! Doesn’t this rainbow look beautiful?” Gabriel calls out excitedly to her fellow primarch, taking her hand and pulling her along. _

_ Despite the exasperated sigh she lets out, Michael follows her friend’s lead, making their way towards a hilltop where Gabriel insists that they have the best view of the myriad of colors that create a gentle from the sky and makes its way downwards. _

_ Finished with their tasks for the day given to them by the supreme primarch, Lucifer has given them the four primarchs to spend their free time however they please. Seizing this opportunity, Gabriel insists that she  _ ** _has _ ** _ something that she wants to share; so she grabs Michael and runs off. _

_ Fast-forward to where she now, standing alongside Gabriel on top of a hill; the air’s scent akin to the one that follows a rain shower, the grass slightly damp as a result. But what really caught Gabriel’s attention was the rainbow gracing the blue skies with its presence amidst the rays of sunshine. _

_ “I don’t think I’ve even seen a rainbow this lively before,” Gabriel tells Michael, turning her gaze from the sky so that both primarchs were eye-to-eye with each other. _

_ “Have you ever seen one like this, Mika-chan?” Gabriel asks. _

_ “I… don’t think I can recall as such…” Michael replies, hoping the slight tinge of disappointment at herself wasn’t evident in her voice. “I apologize if my answer is unsatisfactory to you...” _

_ “But I do appreciate you bringing me out here, Gabriel,” she continues. “Something like this is truly a spectacle to behold. So thank you.” _

_ “The pleasure is all mine!” Gabriel replies, the smile that graces her lips enough for Michael to feel an extra surge of warmth resonate within her core. “Maybe we can do this more often in the future!” _

_ “My sentiments are the same as yours, Gabriel.” Michael agrees, a small smile on her face. _

_ ~~~ _

When Michael finds herself on the deck of the Grandcypher, looking towards the sky over two millennia later since that day; the skies free from the impending doom of Lucillius’ legacy, she finds a rainbow alongside the soft glow of the sun.

With the world no longer in danger of being destroyed, and relieved from her duties as the primarch of fire, she’s almost at a loss as to where to go from here.

But she doesn’t dwell on it for long, as Gabriel’s arms find their way around her waist, holding Michael close and enjoying her warmth against the cool morning air.

Back then, she almost didn’t understand the joy a rainbow could bring following a rainstorm. But the past was the past, and now that she’s here, thousands of years later, after many hardships, and with Gabriel at her side through all of it, Michael is beginning to understand her lover’s excitement from all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
